Toph's Twin: An Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfiction
by Isabel3710
Summary: Anna Beifong is the twin sister of Toph Beifong. While her sister is blind, she is deaf. One day they meet the Avatar. What could the world have in store for them? NOTE: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. All I own is Anna Beifong and any other characters I may add in time.
1. 0 Prologue

"Push! Push!" Said the midwife as a baby came out. The midwife took the baby and exclaimed: "It's a girl!"

Poppy Beifong cried out.

"There's a other one?" The midwife asked, her eyes wide.  
A few minutes later a second girl was born. Soon, the toddlers were taken to another room to be cleaned up and checked to make sure that they were healthy. To everyone's surprise, it was discovered that the first girl was blind and the second one was deaf. The parents were sad to hear so, but that didn't stop them from giving all their love to the newborns. They named the blind girl Toph, and the deaf girl Anna.  
The two girls would have to work together to make it though life, that's for sure.

 **So there you go the prologue stay tuned to find out more! Make to sure you Add, Comment, And Vote! :)**

 **Note:** **this is my first story so please don't judge.**


	2. 1 Anna Beifong

Anna's POV

I walked through a stone tunnel immersed in complete darkness, until I finally spotted a ray of light.

Excitedly, ran to it, finding myself out of the dark tunnel, under the sunshine.

I looked around, admiring the marvelous landscape I was in.

It was a grassy field, with a dirt path that lead into the woods. There were flowers everywhere, of different colors and sizes.

I was surrounded by flying beings, which I later discovered were spirits flying around.

I laughed as I ran around playing with them, smiling from ear to ear. After playing for what felt like a few hours, I got tired. I just sat on the green blades of grass looking up to the puffy clouds in the sky, while watching the different kinds of spirits flying all around. One looking like a red hummingbird flew over to me.

I smiled at the spirit as it flew next to me. I petted the spirit, causing it to crawl to my lap.

Suddenly, the spirit flew away, making me curious. I looked at the direction in which it was going, and saw a boy walking down the path. His head was bald showing some blue arrow tattoos that went down to his forehead, wrists and I was pretty sure that there were some on his feet too.

He did not see me, for his head was down, as if he was troubled. I stood up, and stared at him for a few seconds.

 _Who was he?_

"Hello?" I asked, making him look up.

He looked up at me, startled, and replied "Oh-uh...Hi!"

At least that's what I think he said.

I was deaf, and I could only read lips and feel vibrations.

"You don't look like a spirit" He raised his eyebrows in a curious manner.

I was confused by his statement. "Maybe, because I'm not a spirit?" I replied.

He looked even more puzzled than before.

"Then what are you doing in the spirit world?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "This is the spirit world?" I asked.

He walked closer to me. "It is." The boy replied.

"How did you get here?"

I thought about it for a second. "I don't know." I answered. "I just remember that I went to sleep, then I just appeared here." I replied thoughtfully.

"You must have a strong connection to spirits." He said after thinking for a few minutes.

" _A strong connection_." I repeated to myself.

"I'm Aang, by the way" The boy smiled as if he knew that I wanted to know.

"I'm Anna" I said smiling. Me and Aang shook hands then sat down to talk.

But as soon as we sat down, I felt like someone was pulling me with a invisible rope.

"I looks like it's time for me to wake up" I told Aang.

"Okay, I got to go too." He replied "Will you come back here tomorrow?" Aang asked, hope showing in his eyes.

I thought about it for a second. "I'll try..." I began saying. " If I'm able to come back, let's meet tomorrow in this field."

"See you then!" Aang said smiling as I slowly faded away.

The world went black, as someone began to wake me up.


	3. 2 The Deaf Warrior

I felt a hand on my shoulder slightly shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the maid, Maylin, standing next to me.

 _Was it all a dream?_

I gave her a small smile and she went on to wake up my twin sister, Toph.

After Toph was awake, Maylin left, leaving us alone.

Our legs were dangling from our beds as we looked at each other.

"What happened to you at night?" Toph started talking slowly and clearly, so I could read her lips.

I was born deaf, which means that I'm not able to hear a thing. Toph, on the other hand, was blind.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, don't you remember? You wouldn't stop talking. Something about the spirits-" She began saying.

Unlike me, Toph's earthbending allows her to see, while I still haven't figured how to use it to hear.

For a few months me and Toph have tried to make it work, but so far, I could only tell when people are talking.

Luckily, I have learned to read lips, which is the closest way I have of hearing.

"I just had a dream last night."

My parents have no idea that Toph and I can see with earthbending. We thought of telling them more than once, but they won't hear us. They still think that we are helpless little girls.

That's basically why Toph and I started going to earth bending fights. We wanted to prove that we aren't as weak as we seem to be. She was the Blind Bandit and I was the Deaf Warrior, the greatest duo in all the competition.

"What was it about?"


	4. 3 The fight

"You got everything?" I asked Toph.

"Yup. Let's get going before mom and dad come to find us." I nodded and stepped on the ground, making a huge hole appear as we both jumped in.

It was getting near the end of the fight when the announcer spoke.

"Next, we have a demonstration from one of our champions!" Was what I saw him say.

A huge guy with muscle stepped up. "Looks like the Deaf Warrior is going to have to teach a lesson to the Crusher!"

"A little girl? Is this supposed to be a joke?" I saw a guy from the stands say. "Booo!"

I rolled my eyes. _Looks like there's new people here._

I stepped forward, wearing my green dress with a hood pulled up over my face. I had made me a side braid, so the hair wouldn't interfere in the battle, which remained hidden under my hood.

"A little girl! Ha! You are no match for me!" The Crusher stated, and laughed.

"How curious! I was about to say the same thing!" I grinned. I raised my hand and made a whip out of earth. Before anyone could even realize, I had already knocked the Crusher out of the ring.

I glanced back at the boy from the crowd, who was standing there with his mouth agape.

I giggled at his reaction, before stepping out of the ring.

After some poor earthbender excuses, it was Toph's turn to fight.

As usual, she won. What wasn't usual, was that a boy offered to fight against her.

That's when things got even more weird.

The boy somehow began levitating, making it impossible for Toph to see him.

"Hey! No fair, he isn't even earthbending!" I exclaimed.

This was clearly against the rules, but the owner of the ring didn't even seem to care.

"To your left!" I yelled, making Toph create a huge earth pillar. Unluckily, she missed only by a few inches.

After a few more seconds of missing, Toph was thrown out from the ring by the boy, making her furious.

She began walking away, with the boy following her.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, making him turn around. I didn't even take the time to look at his face, so I just stepped on the ground, as an earth pillar threw him across the ring.

I just rushed towards Toph as she created a tunnel to go back home.

With her being this mad, it would take time for her to calm down and talk to me.

Luckily, I had a friend to talk to later.


	5. 4 Bad Day

When I got home to sleep, I had trouble reaching the spirit world. Something made it more difficult, which only made me more frustrated.

After many, and I mean many, minutes of trying, I finally began seeing a blurry version of the spirit world.

"Aang?" I asked as I wondered around, my surroundings getting slightly more visible.

I saw him next to a small lake, throwing rocks at it, clearly frustrated.

He turned and saw me, making him smile. "Thought you'd never come." He said.

"Sorry about that," I smiled sheepishly. "I had trouble getting here." I sat down next to him.

"You seem frustrated." I pointed out as he sat down.

"Well, I need someone to teach me how to earthbend," He began saying. "—and the person who is supposed to be my teacher doesn't exactly like me." He made a pause.

"And doesn't _want_ to teach me"

"Don't worry Aang, I'm sure they will grow very fond of you." I grinned as he hugged me.

"Thanks Anna" He said.

 _That's when I woke up._


	6. 5 Aang

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6364f102b33648befb924098ab3142f0"Me and Toph were out in the garden talking. I was telling her about my dream, and the how I got to meet Aang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f19ca83a65783d65358dc038a76b794"I was so concentrated on what I was saying, that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Next thing I knew, Toph was yelling at someone. That's when I turned around, and saw a kid flying down from the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="041feeaefafae2c0643b2a27b1124909""What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" I saw Toph say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aca39ecc92a13ee8326196076992b69b""Yeah, what are you doing here?" Our eyes met./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c36240910512944baa6ed98853d16102"I froze right on my spot. "Aang?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21091f357a893c698db29f9ebf564ccb""Anna?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bda517a4d48a6bf0d6496355c1c57282""Wait, you know them?" Toph asked me as I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="548b25b39b8b101f175f154763de9cc5""Well, not all of them, just Aang." I explained. "Toph, he is the boy from my dream!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88930d3a34d7b5e559e7df67d62a92a5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I was finally face-to-face with the kid from the spirit world./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a57bc95cb7323a39ca440f240aca0db"Now that I had met him in person, questions started bombarding my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e009a8f24ccfd5da26f50fc8c30159c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why did he want to learn earthbending if he had the tattoos of a-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c299c5c435f570ba493b201e655e135"Then it hit me, it was so simple! The arrow tattoos, being in the spirit world. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He was the Avatar! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21bd6b762b768e214c90559e2b4f56b1""Toph, Aang is the avatar." I said, making her roll her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ad57b39b0a5a8aaf19c687fad8d9982""Look," A boy with blue clothes and a pony tail said. "We all have to do our part in this war, and yours is to teach Aang earth bending." He told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7b1fd696bf28bf65e8abe99e54548f7""That's not an excuse for breaking into our house!" I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="580850853ec2253af3e71584d10e1553""There's a war going on-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f95a4692cf51aaffd802160f5ef1d4b""We are not going to teach you, okay? I don't care who you are, but if you don't get out, I'll call the guards" Toph stated quickly, so that I wouldn't be able to read her lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cd64c0f09d4eb8d638f82d63cba9574""But-" Aang began as Toph began calling for the guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="864681a143a2c95bf2462ef93210a654"As quick as the guards came, Aang and his two friends were gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fdc1ddfaea22f8b98ce434e161bd4fc""What's wrong?" Asked one of the guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ca22dd40fd5f7e43c63b85e1f64774d""I thought I heard something," Toph said as the guards shared a look. "-And I got scared." She added, looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4bdb646ffc12175a18f4dd137feeb0f1"The guards sighed and spoke to me in sign language, after they said it out loud to Toph. "You know your father doesn't like you two being out here without company." He said as he lead us inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a8ef66beff1bd11dc9cb19285d92224"Later, Toph and I were sitting with our parents while our Earth Bending em style="box-sizing: border-box;"teacher /emwas talking to them. Then, someone ran in saying we had a visitor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76afb65dc70c4bf6a16fcaaed8639d21""Who do they think they are if they drop in on me unannounced ?" Our father almost yelled. "The Avatar, sir." The servent replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b73e84b50d0567a74823fdcd1a512dd""We are greatly honored that you are here with us in our humble home, Avatar." Mother said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be877f07f913bcb7e64e308da046b437""Thanks." Was all Aang said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="780fc6e5f1affc21f5d600f65f6b5e3d""So, when do you think this was will be over?" Father asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8232bc8bb96f077156c705e988a7ffd8""Well," Aang started "I would like to defeat the Fire Lord this summer. The problem is I need to learn earth bending." He said looking at me and Toph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="955b70c7baa5b018f8c710d3e0669844"Father told him of our em style="box-sizing: border-box;"teacher/em saying how he had been teaching us since we were little. "Well he must be a great teacher if he has been teaching two great masters."Aang replied, making my eyes go wide in panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bcbe68c3707496e2b0b4c87e971f25d""Sadly, Toph is blind and Anna is deaf. I don't think they'll ever become masters." Father told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6bae6471ce79f541561be2b6cf81639""Oh, I think they are better then you think."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2d2e2dab12eb09b98d3abba4b6bbf19"Quickly, Toph used an earth bending move to make Aang get food all over himself. He looked over at her, but she just smiled at started eating her rice. Then he sneezed, getting food all over the place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="973c8ab87ff734ef83aab0ef037c0aa5""What's your problem?!" Toph yelled at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c4ec2b4d19ba0a54510f50789c57aa4""What's my problem?" He yelled at her "What's your problem?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec60fe39ecc05d0fc5769d6e83eac8a3"Even though they made a mess at dinner, our parents were really kind to let them stay in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc773e3721bcf5a4e7aaf32a5ec58eb4"As we walked in, Aang was saying good night to his flying bison. He turned around and saw us standing in the entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3f038a163be17cfc656b394add84bb4""Ahh!" He screamed, startled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc5ca9bd8b4e5ae553175194fe65aefd""Hey" Toph said as she leaned on the wall "Sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?"/p 


	7. 6 Talking

Aang and Toph had gone out side to settle their differences, leaving me inside with Aang's friends.

The three of us had been talking for a while when my parents rushed in. I immediately stopped talking when I saw them.

"Have you two seen Toph?" Mother asked.

"She was outside with Aang." Katara explained.

"Let's go look for her." Sokka suggested.

We all left to find Toph and Aang with no luck. We all searched the whole garden from front to back. They weren't anywhere.  
All we found was a ransom note.

"We need to go find them" Katara stated.

Everyone but me and my mother left to go get them. Father would not let me go with them.

So I was just there sitting. Waiting.

I had no idea if I would see my twin again. _No._ _Toph is strong, she can handle a few brainless earth benders._ I thought.

Then I saw Toph. I ran up to her hugging her "I'm so glad your okay!" I told her.


	8. 7 Leaving

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eef159d1efec69d0074332b5c5a69474"Only a couple of hours had passed since Toph had gotten back. A couple hours since I told my parents the truth about me. A couple hours since my father told me I could never leave our house ever again. An hour since Katara asked me to join them. An hour since I said yes, and had packed my things. Half an hour since I left the only home I ever knew. Now I was here, running away with my sister off to join the avatar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c91fb2aa2b5ccca6fec0f42298312c07"After all of this, only one question remained, buzzing in my mind. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What will the world have in store for us?/em/p 


	9. 8 Arguing

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="191fef714b7ed85f5ca2baa70ca7f374"It has been a few days since me and Toph had left to travel with the Avatar. So far, it had been great! Everyone was extremely nice, and I couldn't help but to feel like I had known them since forever! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well,/em Toph and Katara sometimes did not get along but they only fought every once in awhile. Aside from that, everything had been fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2913b45e7b0096829fa39d11f75d7bf"We had been flying all day and now we could finally stop and set up camp. We landed and I started helping Aang unload everything. I saw Toph walk over to the side and just sat down watching us. I shrugged and continued to unload our luggage, when I saw Katara with the corner of my eyes talking to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"probably asking her to help us set up camp./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae0efd42d937ede805df318bc474f87a"I knew things were going to get heated up. Katara hated that Toph would not help and Toph hated that Katara was bossy. As I said before, they would fight every once in a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a0ae62de3e616c8450573641cf3c136"Aang left to get fire wood while Sokka and I finished unpacking everything. We were done, and Katara and Toph had literally done nothing aside from fighting. I could faintly feel the vibrations of their voice with my feet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Great, they were still fighting./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1aff6dc5ebdf7f75c826fb0ce115ded"I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hours had passed, and I still had not gotten enough sleep. All thanks to the three crazy girls who had been chasing us in a metal train./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92483ed4cdcac94305fabf3ae8f49e39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I would love to say that's the weirdest sentence I've ever spoken, but I would be lying./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03642fac0982283a3651138656194d5f"I raised my gaze from Appa's comfy fur. "It's very windy..." I mumbled sleepily. I looked down at the ground, which was growing near by second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="192a246b956710e53a885156a43d4932"I wasn't reading anyone's lips, but I could tell we were all screaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c00164c67966e313d933d7e191a7a16"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In case you aren't following, we were falling./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f1c40085cd296284658807054850027"Aang was able to wake up Appa before we crashed, but as soon as we landed, we were all yelling at each other for who knows why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15966fc06697f3eec9246ee1eb0fba38"Aang was yelling something about me and Toph not thanking Appa for carrying our weight. I was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I yelled back, "Are you blind?! All I have been doing is helping you feed, clean and do practically everything for your bison, so don't look at me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="672475189684edaa073f6535f2c69628"Then em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he/em was furious and yelled back, "Are you deaf?! I wasn't talking to you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4529dea4c68bf243581b5740ef736126"This argument wasn't going to take us anywhere, but still, I felt the need to continue. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For the first time, I had actually seen Aang style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83811315550fa0b6a34764385c9e1e45"There was silence. No one spoke, and I couldn't feel any vibrations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2648cb4747f20d07aeead2207ef8bdeb"Aang realized his mistake and quickly calmed down by saying: "Sorry" to me and I did the same./p 


	10. 9 Toph and Anna

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="441f474d4cf93f000d14e104b6c7d5db" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3711b12ec6506cbe53d7db1c4b35a1c"After the fight, Toph had ran off to someplace in the middle of the woods. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wanted to go find her as quick as possible, but apparently, survival was of more importance than the only family I have left. I kept insisting, that if we found Toph then we could bath Appa quicker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20a34f0f46e6f9ea060be91e40a33744"Katara kept insisting too. Apparently, she wasn't over her fight with Toph. "She won't help. We'll just loose time searching for her, after we finish we go searching for her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="769bdf7933c337046d7941a63dbae3c4"This was ridiculous, and still, I helped them. Not because of what Katara said, but because this way, the three crazy girls that had been following us wouldn't be able to find neither us nor Toph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b05589a758f2a9f352a3f1c2b00f8f4"Once we were ready, I didn't think twice before heading towards the forest. I was going to find my sister!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e064dcfdaa4296aac2b968fba6e3c14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e476a2d880963f2a7f2b5c28158fd3d0"I ran down the path that Toph had gone. As soon as I saw her, I exclaimed "Toph wait!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36c6ce6b2d0ba29cde723513b228b817"Toph slowed down but kept walking. ''What do you want Anna?'' she sighed, and turned around. ''Are up you here to tell me why I should go back? Because it's not going to work.'' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7b1ec48a39d3171b54cf6c1054a3d2e""Yes, you should go back" I answered, crossing my arms. "But I won't make you if you don't want to, I want to come with you. We have always been together and that's not going to change." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a874be9efdc3c59d049f83a8732c9f"Toph just stood there for a minute or two. She then gave me a small smile. "All right then" She said to me. I ran up to her and gave her a small smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab8f380ce10b726ff1d73bea42ebd273""There's only one way to go" I said as we started walking up the hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f28310c194155d09780e3608a87ffdb6"***br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We were walking, when in the middle of the path there was a small bonfire and an elder man sitting behind it facing us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3d20e5bdbaa17080fa1e03dc0ea8217"He had his head down and seemed to be making tea or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="970b1b5819e7088c2f41293a9e0082f5""Hello young ones."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="970b1b5819e7088c2f41293a9e0082f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="441f474d4cf93f000d14e104b6c7d5db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey guys I hoed you enjoyed that chapter! And just to let you know that I most likely won't be able to update until next month due to the fact that I'm going to be gone from the 21st to the 3rd and probably won't find a time to write. Sorry!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34a7f37697e4ae52d82c6f90bfe77067"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please Add, and Comment./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6e95eaa5aa77bc7e717f5b7319e41f7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Isabel/span/p 


	11. 10 Iroh

We ran into an elder man who was extremely kind to us. Hew as making tea, which looked very tasty, and invited us to sit and have some.

He was very wise and apparently, he had lost his family too, except in his case, it was his nephew who had ran away. Toph and I told him how all our lives people couldn't think that we could take care of ourselves, that they thought we were helpless just because we were blind and deaf.

"You two sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you." I saw him say and continued to laugh.

After our conversion I sat near to Toph, "We should go back to our friends and help them." I mumbled.

She agreed and we both stood up. "Thank you." I thanked Iroh, bowing my head softly.

"It was my pleasure." He responded, smiling at us.

We looked at each other and then left to find our friends.

 **A/N:**

 ** **Happy Holidays everybody, hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Also I have left a refence to a different TV show/Web sires some where in this chapter. The first person to find it and tell me where it's from gets a future chapter dedicated to them! Also, what are you all doing for the holidays? I just got back from my brother's wedding and my grandparents are visiting.****

 ** **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.****

 ** **Please Add, Vote, and Comment****.

 ** **-Isabel****


End file.
